Tails Of The Merman
by VanilleIsBae
Summary: After a devastating attack at her home in New Bodhum, Serah is saved by Noel, a merman she can't understand. Final Fantasy XIII-2 AU.
1. Chapter 1

New Bodhum beach was bustling with activity as the members of NORA had come up with a fun tournament. There were two people paired up in three teams total, and it was just Serah's good luck to join her good friend Lebreau. The two females had been underestimated by the men they competed against; Gadot and Yuj had insisted on going easy on the women, as did Hope and Maqui. It wasn't until the third relay race that the other two teams finally went all out—they were all tired of losing. Serah, however, was a tough opponent. Her speed on land was unrivaled, until it came time to swim, and she waded through the water much slower than her opponents.

The grade school teacher nervously gazed back at her raven haired partner after she'd finished paddling to the shore. "Sorry you got stuck with me, Lebreau. I really should have taken you up on those swimming lessons."

The dark haired female had been about to complain about their low ranking on the scoreboard when she thought better of it. It wasn't Serah's fault that she feared large bodies of water. "It's quite alright." She reassured the younger Farron sister. "If I recall correctly, you almost drowned years ago." The fact that her friend could even go in the water was proof that she was brave. "Not everyone can face their fears. You've got guts." She then raised her arm up to enthusiastically clap her hand against the pinkette's.

Serah and Lebreau's hands briefly met in a high five. "Thank you." The teacher bowed quickly to express her gratitude. Thank Shiva the other woman was kind and understanding.

"It's no trouble. They guys won't stand a chance against us, no matter how far behind we are!" The older woman declared confidently. Suddenly, she was pumped and raring to go.

The petite woman found herself grinning back at her friend, and her anxiety slowly dissolved into nothingness. "We need a new strategy since I couldn't exactly pull my weight." She reminded the raven haired beauty. Then, a foolproof plan popped into her head. "Oh, wait! Now I've got an idea!" Serah leaned in close to her teammate and whispered her idea into Lebreau's ear.

The men in the other two groups weren't worried about being defeated—if anything, all four of them had grown cocky. They all began to slack off as if they had everything in the bag, and they'd won already. Needless to say, their carelessness would cost both their partners and themselves some points, just not during this event. The next few swimming races passed by swiftly, with Gadot and Yuj taking the lead, while Hope and Maqui followed closely behind.

The women needed a miracle if they wished to catch up, let alone snag first place. Fortunately, Serah knew exactly what she and Lebreau needed to do. In order to come out on top, the pinkette and the raven haired member of NORA must get perfect scores in the volleyball games to rack up extra points. Extra credit always increased if a group repeatedly won so many times in a row.

Unbeknownst to the male competitors; the attractive females had a few tricks up their sleeves. This particular volleyball game was set up different, as the court had a triangular formation; the net separating the areas for each team, in turn creating an inverted empty triangle in the middle. If anyone should get a clear shot in the middle, their team would earn a goal—it was a refreshing change of pace, as there were more players. Of course, hitting the spherical object passed opponents awarded much more points.

Each team gave their all and made the sport more difficult as the ball whizzed from person to person. Serah almost fumbled the ball, but she quickly passed it to Lebreau. Her teammate wasted no time retrieving the sphere. She tossed it into the air and jumped up, spiking the ball as hard as she could.

Gadot and Yuj hadn't expected the volleyball to soar their way. The partners each jumped up, the fiery redhead narrowly missing the spherical object before he fell forward into the sand while the blunette miscalculated the distance and missed the ball anyway. Their loss earned them the privilege of serving next, so Yuj tossed it to the left, almost successfully earning a goal when Serah stopped the object momentarily to hit it towards Maqui.

Hope and Maqui were more agile so whenever the sphere was thrown or punched in their area, they threw it elsewhere. They were formidable indeed, and things weren't going well for the other teams as the young man seemed to always score from the inverted triangle. Only once did he make a wrong move. When Gadot hurled it his way and he expected his blonde haired teammate to catch and throw the ball, Maqui made a blunder and the volleyball slipped through his fingers. "Relax." The white haired male whispered, briefly placing a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. "We've got this."

Perspiration trickled down the side of the younger Farron sister's face. Distractedly, she blotted her face with her hand. When she dropped her guard, someone from one of the opposing teams flung the spherical object right passed her and her teammate. It became more obvious as the game progressed that the pinkette's plan to use speed to her advantage just wasn't enough. Lebreau was to stay on offense while Serah focused on boosting her speed without the use of magic—if only she could cast a haste spell on herself, at least then she'd be fast enough.

Being paired up, and facing her allies in a friendly scuffle almost reminded her of the time her ex-fiancé begged her to join his battle team as a Synergist, and she agreed without a second thought. Soon after their departure to take on a flying Cie'th, the young woman found herself struggling to aid Snow Villiers and his comrades. Thin brows knitted together, and azure hues welled with tears as she shook her head, as if to shake away the memories. No. No one could know about that time in the Vile Peaks. Her hero willingly risked his life, and endangered other lives as if they were expendable.

"Heads up!" The older female shouted, startling the grade school teacher from her thoughts.

Serah didn't need Lebreau to prompt her twice for she sprinted towards the volleyball before it could hit the sandy terrain. For the umpteenth time today, she launched the sphere in Hope and Maqui's direction, and something incredible happened. The two young men missed their chance to defend their side behind the net, and the ball bounced into the sand behind them.

"Goal!" the female partners yelled triumphantly in unison.

Following the younger Farron sister's first goal was an arduous game that almost felt like cat-and-mouse. As the sun began to set, the tournament was drawn to a close, and to Serah's surprise, Gadot and Yuj made an amazing comeback, earning first place.

Maqui sprained his ankle, but still put up a good fight alongside his ally Hope. Their team may have been in the lead for most of the competition, but the blonde's mistakes quickly turned the tables on them.

"I hope we play again in the future. Congrats!" The whitette conceded defeat with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Lebreau stifled a laugh, and then turned her attention to Serah. "That was one hell of a game! You were amazing!" So, they might not have come out on top, but winning wasn't everything. If anything, she and the rosette put up a good fight against the members of NORA. "Let's go home. I'll make something special for tonight." It wouldn't take long to whip up a vegetarian soup and cut more vegetables for a salad.

* * *

When nightfall came, an aquatic Flan awoke from the dark depths of the water. It roamed the vast ocean in search of prey—mainly schools of fish. To its annoyance, most of the fish had fled. It gurgled loudly in anger, and concentrated on finding another source of food. Within moments, the creature squealed in delight as it sensed something. Possibly a human. The jellyfish-like monster hurriedly propelled itself forward, using its long black sensors to feel around in the dark, should any prey get in close proximity to it. Once it reached the surface, it found a peculiar island where people resided.

A young girl splashed around near the shore with her friends while the Flan laid in wait. The moment the children swam further out, the monstrosity snatched them up. For a while, it fed on the humans discreetly, never being seen until one little boy located it as it devoured his friend. The child screamed in horror and alerted every one of the Flan's presence. "MONSTER! IT ATE MY FRIEND. MOMMY, HELP ME!"

In a rush, members of team NORA geared up and warned everyone to stay away from the water as the Flan emerged from behind a rock. It howled and lurched forward, pouring sea water at its targets, knocking quite a few humans off their feet before using the water to pull them in. The more the warriors fought it off, the angrier and larger it became. Soon enough, it absorbed so much water that it towered over the puny village.

People were unable to get away when its assault began and it spilled its essence everywhere. It knocked down humans as if they were bowling pins, before it used its jellyfish-like streamers to snatch them up.

Gadot had done his best to fight, his gun firing away at the deep blue Flan, doing very little damage to it. Maqui was right behind the fellow NORA member, his gun aimed and at the ready. Yuj began to cast spells at the Jelly-Flan, in an attempt to give it negative status effects while Hope tried to keep his comrades from dying—casting Curative magic repeatedly.

Lebreau was in charge of getting everyone to safety. She had a feeling her efforts were going to be wasted, but that didn't stop her from trying to help. All the while, Serah stayed by her friend's side.

The raven haired beauty took a defensive stance, much like that of a Sentinel's. "Get everyone towards the meteor's crash site. Fast!" She commanded, earning a sad smile from the teacher.

"But what about you, and—" The pinkette began to protest, but was interrupted by screams that escaped the mouths of many terrified residents.

"Go _**now**_!" The former bartender yelled, holding her own even as she lost her footing and fell, the watery gelatinous substance covering her. She was about to attack, when the strange creature opened its gaping mouth as wide as it could go.

Before anyone could even think of escaping, the enormous Flan poured out an immense amount of ocean water over the seaside village. There was no escaping the creature, it intended on destroying anything in its path. Within a few moments, a cyclone formed, pulling the drowning humans towards the gelatinous being. People were engulfed into its waiting mouth, in turn satisfying its appetite. It gobbled up everyone—except Serah.

The grade school teacher used an unusual power to try and steady herself, but she was briefly pulled along anyway. As a last resort, she used the same strange magic to forcefully shove the overgrown predator away. However, _she_ was the one who got knocked out further into the deep blue ocean. How did she end up so far away from home? Would she be able to save her friends, or was she too late? As the thoughts crossed her mind, she tried to keep her head above water, though it was all but hopeless.

With renewed desperation, the younger Farron sister flailed around, moving her arms much like how a rambunctious Chocobo flapped its wings. "L-lebreau!" She gasped out. Her body began to go limp as she fell, and her lungs began to fill with salt water. She wouldn't be able to save her friends, much less save herself. Serah lost consciousness eventually, flailing her hands in one last attempt before a familiar darkness welcomed her.

* * *

A handsome merman swam with dolphins toward the shores of an abandoned Isle, the very place he'd go to whenever he needed some time away from the underwater Palace of Paddra. As Noel neared the island, he found something peculiar floating in the water. _"Huh_. _I wonder what this is…"_ The brunette mused aloud. He examined the hair tie, and decided he wanted to explore the area in which he found such a gorgeous piece of treasure. He delved into the dark waters and began his search, only to find something interesting: a human who had somehow gotten herself tangled in seaweed. "…" He couldn't bring himself to swim away from her, so he did the unthinkable and pulled the pinkette out of the water and onto the shore.

Noel had been about to leave, when he thought better of it. _"She's not breathing."_ He realized, as he shook the human lightly. _"Please wake up."_ If he remembered correctly, land-dwellers needed _air_ to survive. _"She couldn't breathe underwater if she tried. I can't just leave her like this."_ The merman slid into the sand and propped the human onto a smooth rock. He placed his hands over the mortal's chest over and over, but that proved to be useless. _"Wake up!"_ Noel yelled in his Native tongue. His power gathered on his lips and he pressed them to the woman's, breathing life into her.

He pulled back and watched as the stranger coughed up sea water. His heartbeat quickened when her crystalline blue hues fluttered open, looking to him in confusion. _"I'm glad you're okay."_

The pinkette didn't seem to understand a word the merman was saying. She appeared frightened—probably because she was lost. _"No, don't go. I can help you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I don't know how else to write Noel and the Mer-people's dialog differently from Serah's, their speech is italicized. It'd be great if I wrote another language fluently, but unfortunately I cannot. For those of you still with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

The moment Serah Farron regained consciousness, an unfamiliar face greeted her. She had a bunch of questions, but voiced none of them as she didn't understand a word that came out of the strange man's mouth. The language barrier was too much for her to bear. If that wasn't bad enough, the fact that the brunette didn't appear to be fully clothed frightened her. Her eyes fell upon the scales along the man's pants. "Wait, that's a… tail?" The pinkette hurriedly backed up to distance herself from the stranger. She couldn't tear her gaze from his long, scaly sapphire tail. Obviously, he wasn't human.

Noel followed her gaze and got the wrong impression. _"Stop checking me out. It's embarrassing."_ A faint red blush tinted his cheeks and he shook his head _. "Or you could keep staring."_ He slithered over to the human with a broad grin plastered on his face. _"Guess this means you like what you see."_ He purred. Perhaps she hadn't found another land-dweller as her mate, so she wished to be with the merman instead.

Serah shuddered and whimpered before she yelled, "Stay back! I know some magic, and I'm not afraid to use it!" She raised a hand and concentrated on casting a Thunder spell, though she wasn't proficient in Black Magic. A tiny spark appeared in the palm of her hand, but quickly fizzled out before it could amount to anything. "No! Th-thunder!" She screeched, earning another small spark—this one a little stronger. The jolt ran along her hand onto her wrist, and then extinguished. Where were Snow and Lightning when she needed them most?

The merman raised an eyebrow and watched the pinkette curiously. What in the world was she trying to do? He didn't understand her speech, just as she didn't follow him. While the feeble woman tried to protect herself with spells, the brunette advanced on her slowly. _"Stop this. You'll only cause yourself more pain. You're not—"_ He was cut off as the human slumped over. Immediately, he was at her side. _"You're not fully healed."_ He finished, now aware his words would fall on deaf ears. Sighing, Noel pulled the woman close, his strong arms holding her protectively. _"Don't be afraid."_ He whispered gently.

The younger Farron sister didn't have the will to fight the man anymore. Using any sort of magic left her drained since she was weakened from almost drowning. Then, a realization occurred to her, "You saved my life." Her brows knitted together, and she uttered a "thank you" before she fell against him, dazed.

 _"Who knew humans could be such a handful?"_ The male questioned, shaking his head. He needed to return to the Palace of Paddra to witness Yeul's coming of age ceremony, so he'd have to leave the human for the time being. _"I'll be back."_ He murmured, pressing his lips to the woman's cheek before he reluctantly pulled away and dove back into the water. He knew the island like the back of his hand, and it was relatively safe, unlike the dangerous isles he'd visited.

* * *

Serah awoke for the second time in the day, sighing in relief as the merman was nowhere to be seen. "It had to be a dream." She reasoned, picking herself up off the ground and brushing grains of sand from her body. "Or maybe I'm still dreaming? Yeah, that must be it." Perhaps if she scared herself silly, she'd wake up right away. Just because something felt real didn't mean it actually existed—the fight with the Jelly-Flan must be the same nightmare in this series of dreams.

"A dream within a dream? But why did this happen?" The pinkette shook her head vigorously. Whether this was a dream or reality, at least she was safe. She almost headed into the water on the shore when she thought better of it. Most likely, the tide would sweep her off her feet and pull her into the waters in which she couldn't swim. Only when her hand began to shake and a small thunderbolt was emitted from it, did the harsh reality seep in.

"That's right. Earlier, I wanted to use magic to defend myself." Her voice cracked the more she spoke. "I met a strange man—merman." She quickly corrected herself, all the while shaking her head. "He proved he wasn't a monster. Why is that?" Serah whispered as she explored the area. "I guess, I can't count on team NORA for help this time. Not to mention, Lightning never came home." A tremor wracked her small frame as she realized that her older sister would return to a New Bodhum that had been destroyed. "What would you do, Lightning?" Letting out a loud anguished cry, her dam burst and she released a flood of tears.

For a long while, she cried in the sand, until a small chirp disrupted her sobs. "Sazh?" The novice Synergist spun around, expecting to see Sazh's Chocobo chick brushing through said man's well-kept afro. However, the Chocobo that sung to the former L'cie appeared to be alone, and it was as white as sheep wool. "Well, at least I'm not alone anymore." She cautiously approached the baby bird, slowly extending her hand.

The wild Chocobo chick flew into the pinkette's outstretched hand and sung happily. It made itself at home as it glided up and perched itself on Serah's shoulder.

"It's been a while since I've seen Sazh and Daj. I hope they're doing alright." The grade school teacher told the bird, though she was certain it wouldn't understand her. "Three years ago, Cocoon was my home, but now I live on Gran Pulse. In my wildest dreams, I never foresaw a future here." She exhaled heavily before taking the Chocobo by surprise and lying back in the sand. Three years was all it took for her and Snow to separate once their engagement had been broken. The leader of NORA admitted that his feelings for his fiancé changed, and that he was interested in someone else. The younger Farron sister shut her eyes as she replayed the scene in her head.

* * *

 **Serah had just finished collecting assorted seashells that littered New Bodhum beach. "The children will love these!" She told herself excitedly. Tomorrow, she would hand out a unique seashell to each of her students, and show the children how they could "hear the ocean" by holding the shells up to their ears. Her thoughts quickly shifted to her lover, "I wonder what Snow will think?" Perhaps she should give the blonde the most beautiful seashell she'd just collected. The pinkette searched the contents of the bucket she'd collected the shells, and soon fished out the prettiest one she'd found—the shell itself being the only spiral one that was smooth to the touch. Holding it up, she discovered that it shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight. "He'll love this."**

 **The younger Farron sister waited all day for the L'cie to return home. To pass the time, she prepared Snow's favorite meal—behemoth steak with side dishes of mashed potatoes and green beans. It took her a few hours to perfect everything, and she had some help from Lebreau to set the dining room table for two. Everything appeared perfect. But the moment her lover returned, Serah's life was turned upside down.**

 **The blonde haired Commando left his plate of food untouched as he stared at the pinkette intently. The atmosphere quickly became awkward as no one spoke for a long while. Snow shifted uncomfortably in his seat, averting his gaze. He couldn't look Serah in the eye when he finally broke the silence, "For almost a year, I haven't been honest with you." He paused briefly, and held up a hand to the former L'cie before she could say anything. He'd been lying for so long—but now, he couldn't keep up the charade any longer. "On my travels, I met someone. I fell in love with her the first time we met, and she's the reason why I can no longer wear my engagement necklace." A few moments after coming clean, Snow let out a relieved breath he'd been holding in. He quickly stole a glance at the younger Farron sister, only to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Serah. I'm so sorry."**

 **A wave of sorrow washed over the woman as she began to cry hysterically. The love of her life, which she'd waited for patiently, had deceived her? That obviously wasn't his intention, but it still shattered her heart all the same. "Why…?" She uttered listlessly, and her sobs grew louder, catching Lebreau's attention.**

 **The raven haired female's dark hues were cauldrons of rage. She glared daggers at the burly male, and walked over to the table, earning a curious glance from the man. "I guess diner's canceled." She told him as she grabbed Snow's glass of wine, purposely spilling it into his face. She looked after Serah in Lightning's stead, as she'd promised to. "Get out." She stated firmly, crossing her arms.**

 **The hero didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled out of the NORA house, not bothering to look back.**

 **The bartender shook her head. "I didn't see that coming." She muttered to herself before she consoled the other woman. In all the time she knew the novice Synergist, she hadn't seen said woman look so frail until now. She extended her hand and waited patiently for the pinkette to grasp it. Once the teacher was on her feet, the older female helped guide her into her bedroom. "I'll make something else for dinner, and bring it back here in a bit." Without another word, Lebreau exited the room.**

 **Serah flopped over onto her bed and wept into the pillow. All the while, she wondered WHY her fiancé went behind her back with another woman. She needed more answers for closure, but knew that now wasn't the time. How Snow could betray her trust was beyond her. Perhaps Lightning saw the Commando for what he was, a scumbag. "No wonder she didn't like him." The younger Farron sister realized, somehow managing to calm herself. She reluctantly pulled herself off of the mattress to stare blankly at herself in the mirror, and she almost didn't recognize her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy while her complexion paled. Her lips hung low in a frown while a trembling hand ran through her long pink tresses, trying to brush away the knots.**

 **The grade school teacher unclasped her engagement necklace, and set it down on the dresser. Although she'd like to throw it away, Serah couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. The silver pendant resembled Cocoon, her former home. Perhaps she could sell it for a large amount of gil. She shook her head and dismissed that thought. "I'll keep it, but I'm never wearing it again." She promised herself.**

* * *

Noel attended Yeul's coming of age ceremony, eagerly watching and waiting as Caius the king of Paddra used his trident to bless the mermaid with magic. The blunette's powers wouldn't develop unless she acted on the situation she was faced with. Two feral eels were released from the confines of their cages they'd been cooped up in, immediately attacking each other, and thus Yeul's challenge began.

The young mermaid waited for the eels fighting to cease. Once both creatures had wasted their energy, her lips parted, and she began to vocalize in her alluring soprano voice. The sea creatures turned and swam to her, entranced. Once they were at her side, Yeul took the eels by surprise, stabbing them booth with the blunt edge of a dagger she conjured out of thin air. The creatures both sunk down, dead.

The audience slowly erupted in cheers before the cecaelia motioned for them to quiet down. He turned to the woman who had gained incredible abilities. _"You have received the power of the siren. May you continue to hone your skills_ \- _for one day, you will master them."_ The purple haired male stated proudly. His trident shone brightly as he aimed it on the blunette once more, and a gift was bestowed upon her: a black choker with a navy blue crystal in the middle. _"This is your power limiter. Only when you're fully proficient in your skills, will you be able to remove it."_

Everyone in the crowd applauded and cheered for the new siren, even a shocked Noel. Sweet, gentle Yeul wasn't the innocent child she used to be. She now had the power to lure unsuspecting creatures and humans to their deaths. It frightened the brunette, to say the least. Then again, when he was faced with his challenge years prior, he chose to aid the injured eels. The skills he learned were curative magics that he'd perfected within a small amount of time, and his power limiter that was a white armband easily came undone. He was looked down upon for being "weak", so he trained his body physically, and became a fierce attacker without the use of spells. Still, his training didn't change the fact that his true nature would always be that of a healer.

The celebratory feast commenced after King Caius's speech concluded. In all honesty, Noel didn't wish to stick around much longer, but he had to talk to Yeul. Taking a seat next to the blunette, he praised her hard work, _"Congratulations on developing your abilities, Yeul."_ He paused awkwardly, and then finished speaking, _"If you ever need some advice, don't hesitate to come to me."_

The new siren nodded, and started to gnaw on a raw fish that had been wrapped in seaweed. She took a few bites and beamed warmly. _"Thank you, Noel. I've waited years for this day. I should thank Caius—he's such a generous king."_ She turned from the brunette and headed to another table where adult mer-people sat. There was still so much she needed to learn about herself, and she knew for a fact her good friend Noel couldn't be of any help as he wasn't a siren.

Caius smirked, and sat at his throne while a servant offered him a silver platter of shark fin, and pufferfish. During the ceremony he'd played the role of a caring king rather well. The cecaelia had a plot to destroy humankind, and hoped to use the new siren for such a scheme. He could almost hear the mortal's screams in his head. A wicked laugh escaped him after he'd devoured his meal. _"Goodbye, humans."_ He whispered, clutching his trident. Now, he had the strength and the means to exterminate puny mortals. As an added bonus, maybe he'd raise the sea levels so that **all** of Gran Pulse was underwater.

Noel approached the king, and almost opened his mouth to speak when Cauis called for a toast to Yeul.

Something about the man's words and actions rubbed the healer the wrong way. Something deeper lied beneath the king's façade, and Noel didn't wish to be around now if anything should happen.

The brunette turned tail and swam away as fast as he could. Hopefully, nobody at the feast would notice his absence. As he rushed towards the isle, his thoughts shifted to the land-dweller. He wanted to see her again, and talk even if she couldn't decipher his words.

The moment he surfaced, the merman found no one waiting for him in the sand. He looked around frantically, and slid onto the beach. _"She probably didn't go too far."_ He reasoned. His sapphire hues followed the trail of footprints the human left behind in the sand.

* * *

Serah almost fell asleep again, when the Chocobo sang and started to fly away. "Kweh-kweh!" The hyperactive bird wanted to explore the isle.

The pinkette sighed in annoyance while she pulled herself to her feet. "Wait up!" She yelled, following after the baby Chocobo. She almost lost sight of the chick, so she followed the sound of its chirps whenever it was too far away. "Where are you?!" She yelled, finding it difficult to catch up to the winged creature. Soon enough, the former L'cie was alone once more. At least, that's what she assumed until about a dozen Chocobo chicks greeted her.

Serah's crystalline blue eyes widened at the sight of the wild birds. Their bodies and feathers were all different colors—none of them the usual yellowish shades like the Chocobos found on Cocoon. "If only Sazh and Daj were here to see this." She mumbled. Slowly, she outstretched her arms towards the chicks, and her lips curved upward into a genuine smile when a few birds flew over to her. "I won't feel so lonely with all of you here." She told them. Soon enough, almost all the Chocobo hatchlings abandoned the human to fly into a heavily wooded area. The pinkette remained rooted to the spot as she heard the merman's familiar voice in the distance.

Noel had screeched at the top of his lungs, concern evident in his voice the louder he yelled. After some time he slithered into a clearing, and found the human sitting on a tree stump near the forest. _"Don't ever leave like that again."_ He scolded the woman for her reckless behavior.

The younger Farron sister flinched. "I guess you're angry. Why, though?" What could she have possibly done wrong now? "I don't understa—" She was interrupted as the merman invaded her personal space.

 _"You're mine."_ He stated possessively. _"I should have shown you where my nest is."_ Themale gently pulled the pinkette close and sighed in contentment, his anger dissipated. His strong arms wound around her small frame, holding her in his warm embrace. _"It can't be helped. I won't ever let you out of my sight again."_


End file.
